1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relief support system and, in particular, to a relief support system using information about vital signs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rescue system using a global positioning system (hereinafter referred to as GPS) has been conventionally known.
For example, a technology is suggested in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-304506, in which positional information about a sufferer in a marine accident or the like obtained by a GPS is used to efficiently support rescue activities in a shorter time.
For example, the rescue system described above is provided with a rescue system processing apparatus that automatically selects a rescue boat closest to the absolute position of a GPS receiver received from the sufferer and transmits the positional information about the sufferer to the selected rescue boat to automatically rush the boat to the accident. With this, when the sufferer is in an emergency situation, the most suitable rescue boat can be rushed to the sufferer within a short time.
However, in such an emergency scene, medial information such as an electronic medical chart required for diagnosing the condition of the sufferer himself or herself is not at hand. Therefore, a doctor disadvantageously has to conduct diagnosis and treatment under circumstances where previous diagnosis results of the sufferer cannot be known.
Also, in the case of occurrence of many victims as in the earthquake off the Pacific coast of Tohoku, the number of victims enormously exceeds the number of people that can be rescued by a rescue team, thereby disadvantageously making it difficult to determine which sufferer is to be rescued.
Thus, in view of the circumstances described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a relief support system using information about vital signs and clinical information of a sufferer.